Junketsu
is a Kamui made by the Kiriyūin family. It was sealed away by Ragyō Kiryūin because of its uncontrollable power. It is eventually donned by Satsuki Kiryūin in order to combat Ryūko Matoi and her own Kamui, Senketsu. During Satsuki's battle with Ragyō, Ragyō succeeds in stripping Satsuki of Junketsu and dons it herself. Ragyō and Nui both help Junketsu "wear" Ryūko, and completely synchronizes with her, becoming one in life fibers. However, Ryūko breaks free of Junketsu's control at the end of Episode 21. It is later recovered by and worn again by Satsuki. Appearance Junketsu's inactive form is that of a white and blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulettes and gold adornments along the sides. When active, Junketsu's two eyes are located on the neck lapel. Personality Little is known about Junketsu's personality as it has not spoken so far. However, like Senketsu, it has a strong craving for blood and violently latches itself onto Satsuki Kiryūin after she awakens it with her blood. In episode 6, Junketsu is shown to be under heavy restraint when not in use by Satsuki. This, along with Satsuki's technique "Life Fiber Override", implies Junketsu's personality is more feral and demonic, in contrast to Senketsu's more caring and calm personality. As such, instead of bonding with Satsuki, Junketsu seems to have to be tamed instead, having its ferocious nature subdued by Satsuki's willpower. Junketsu appears to require more blood than Senketsu. This is evidenced by the transformation sequence of both Kamui. Satsuki uses three needles to pierce her skin, while Ryūko uses only one small blade. History Junketsu was created by the Kiryūin family to be worn by their young daughter Satsuki Kiryūin when she came of age; Satsuki's father called Junketsu her "wedding dress". Some time afterwards, Junketsu was sealed away in Kiryūin Manor by Satsuki's mother. Under her orders, Junketsu was kept under tight guard from everyone, even Satsuki herself. Synopsis Faced with Ryūko Matoi and her own Kamui Senketsu, Satsuki goes to Kiryūin Manor to retrieve Junketsu against her mother's wishes. Awakened by Satsuki's blood, Junketsu becomes crazed and clings to her body, craving more. Through sheer willpower, Satsuki keeps Junketsu's incredible power under control. She wears Junketsu in her next confrontation with Ryūko, dwarfing her and Senketsu's combined strength as Ryūko had yet to tap into Senketsu's full power out of embarrassment of the Kamui's "exhibitionist" appearance. Even after Ryūko manages to overcome this, Junketsu's strength still beats out Senketsu's. Amused by Ryūko's determination, Satsuki challenges her to defeat all the students in her school to prove herself worthy of facing her and Junketsu's power again. Later, Ragyō Kiryūin succeeds in defeating Satsuki and steals Junketsu from her, claiming that Satsuki is not truly wearing Junketsu and cannot unleash its full power. Ragyō then dons the Kamui herself and activates Life Fiber Override, increasing her capabilities to the point that she can easily sneak behind Ryūko and pull out her heart with her bare hands. Some time later, during Ryūko's battle against Nui, she was forced to wear Junketsu while having many Life Fibers sewn in her skin by Nui, and her memories were changed by Ragyō, making her believe that she was treated nicely by her, thus turning her into a brainwashed loyal minion. However, with the help of Satsuki and Mako (who now wears Senketsu), Ryuko is able to break free of Junketsu's control, thus breaking free of Ragyo's brainwashing. Powers and abilities As a Kamui, Junketsu is near-identical to Senketsu in terms of capabilities and grants its wearer incredible power when it is given blood. When used by someone with no shame over their appearance, Junketsu can undergo Life Fiber Override to reach its true form. It is, however, unknown if Junketsu can absorb Life Fibers or can communicate with its wearer like Senketsu. Relationships '''Satsuki Kiryūin - '''Satsuki is Junketsu's wearer. While the blood-thirsty and violent Kamui threatened to destroy Satsuki when first donned, she was able to force it to bow to her will. Despite this conflict, Satsuki admires the power Junketsu grants her and regards opponents that she uses it against as offerings to Junketsu. However, Junketsu remains extremely violent and using it is still highly draining of Satsuki. It was revealed by Ragyō during her battle with Satsuki that Junketsu had never been truly subjugated by her and that it refused to grant her its true power, as it considered her not in its league. Image gallery File:Ryūko_Matoi_body_(Junketsu_sketch).png|A sketch of Junketsu being worn by Ryūko. Killlakill junketsu.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki kiryuuin 1.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki kiryuuin 2.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki ryuko.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki ryuko1.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki ryuko2.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki ryuko3.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki kiryuuin 3.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki ryuko4.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki ryuko6.png junk.PNG|Ragyō Kiryūin wearing Junketsu ryojunk.png|Ryūko wearing Junketsu ryojunk.gif References Navigation Category:Characters